Falling in Love
by Lisa19
Summary: Its all up now. it is a songfic about LIASON. Its there history....but rewritten. I hope you all find it interesting at least. R&R!
1. Default Chapter

Falling In Love  
  
This is an alternative fic about Liz and Jason. Liz never met Ric, Courtney never came to town. It's about their history I guess, I rewrote their history to go with the song and also some of the song to go with the story. I also used dialogue from the song in the story (the song is a story-song). So if you know the sound you might recognize them. It's kind of different because each lyric section describes a different part of their "history". I hope you enjoy. I wrote this in about 40 minutes.  
  
She wanted to be a cowboy. She was shootin' 'em down.  
She was trampin' around.  
  
A young Elizabeth Webber walked into Jake's in a short black dress that made her look years older. Her hair was teased up, which made her look wild along with her bright red lipstick. Exactly like she wanted. Every man stopped what they were doing and looked at her. She began making the rounds, flirting with every man she could.  
  
He walked in crooked with the clear blue eyes.  
  
Then Jason Morgan walked in. His blue eyes immediately caught site of the woman. He realized she wasn't some grown woman looking for a good time like all these men thought. She was Elizabeth Webber, his little sister's best friend who was looking for an escape from the pain of her boyfriend's death. He had just gotten back into town after a long vacation in Paris. He saw a man was getting a little too frisky with her and she wanted him gone. Jason immediately intervened, the man took one look at Jason and knew who he was. He immediately backed off. Elizabeth recognized him as well. "What's your problem!" Jason was shocked this girl wouldn't be grateful. "What's yours?" he asked. Elizabeth rolled her eyes, "You know.Everyone in Port Charles knows!" she shouted, she was obviously upset. Jason sat down next to her, "Well.I know you're hurting because of Lucky." Elizabeth rudely interrupted him, "You know, I'm not in the mood for another pep talk about how I am feeling, no one knows, I'm sick of people telling me how to deal! I just want to let it out instead of keeping it inside with my head held high!" Jason stared at her, "Do you want to talk about it?" Liz nodded. Liz unloaded her heart to him and he sat there and just listened. Hours later, after the conversation lightened up he asked her, "There's a nice pool in my motel. You want to go for a swim?" She smiled at his offer and nodded wiping her tears from her eyes, "I can use a little refreshment."  
  
That night she moved in.  
  
Elizabeth woke up one fall morning and found herself in Jason's new apartment. It had been 3 months since their first meeting. Elizabeth saw Jason sleeping in a chair across the room. He had become her best friend over these months. And she was falling in love with him. Her grandmother hated the fact that she was friends with the mob's hitman. But he wasn't that to her, he was Jason Morgan, the man who saved her. Well, her grandmother had reluctantly thrown her out. Elizabeth was always a bit wild, even after the rape. Well, Jason Morgan was the last straw. She knew her Grandmother loved her, but was surprised she threw her out. There was only one place she could go. To Jason. That's where she went and now was. Elizabeth got up and washed up. Jason then woke up and watched her brushing her teeth. He felt so close to her. She noticed him watching and finished up, "Thank you, for letting me stay here, I'll try to find some place to go." Jason smiled, "Don't worry, you can stay here as long as you want." Elizabeth smiled, "Be careful what you say, I might just move in" Jason didn't laugh, "Go ahead" Elizabeth realized he was being serious. "Ok" she softly said.  
  
The time between meeting and finally leaving  
Is sometimes called falling in love.  
  
Liz and Jason grew closer over the next year. But their relationship became complicated after Lucky came back. Lucky became insanely jealous of Jason even though nothing really was happening between Liz and Jason. But Jason made it clear that he wanted something to happen, and Liz saw this. But now that Lucky was back, she couldn't act on her feelings. She felt committed to Lucky, like God gave them a second chance and she had to take it. Jason understood and backed off. She moved out of the apartment into a studio downtown. But Lucky wasn't the same, and once Liz realized this she broke things off with Lucky and went to Jason. But now Jason's X-lover had come back as well, Robin. Elizabeth kept her feelings inside until one night she let it all out in front of Jason after he told her he was leaving for Paris with Robin. Jason had to make a choice.  
"Jason.if you leave.I won't make it...I will lose it. You are my ground. Please Jason, you can't leave" Elizabeth saw that Jason hadn't been convinced yet, she had to tell him the truth, now was the time, "Jason.I love you. I can't lose another person I love again." Jason was shocked, and happy, she said those words, "Elizabeth, I love you too.I always have, but I think its too late" Elizabeth shook her head, "It's never too late Jason, you know that, you taught me that!" Jason rubbed his face, "What do I tell Robin," Elizabeth smiled, "Does that mean you stay," Jason just nodded as he took her in his arms and hugged her tight. He lifted her chin up and gently kissed her lips.  
  
At night she'd wait for the sound of his feet on the doormat,  
Sound of his hand on the doorknob,  
Sound of her heart beating in her head.  
He'd go out every night doing what he knew wasn't right  
She didn't know, so she couldn't choose.  
  
Elizabeth and Jason moved back in together and fell deeper and deeper in love. But Jason's job began to really take hold of him. He was gone at all hours, never saying where he was going. She was in a constant state of panic. Everytime she heard someone at the door she prayed it was Jason coming home. It began getting so bad that she began wondering if a mobsters life is what she really wanted. Jason was always reassuring her that he was going to be alright, even though a lot of times he came home with a limp or a bruised up body. Even bullet wounds sometimes. Her heart was slowly breaking.  
  
One night while sleeping alone in her bed,  
The phone rang, she woke up and sat up and said,  
  
Elizabeth was sleeping one cold winter night when the phone rang. She sleepily answered it. "What time is it? What time is it?" she asked no even knowing who it was. "Well, it's five thirty here and it's two thirty there and I won't be home tonight," the voice, Jason's voice, said. Elizabeth couldn't take it anymore, "Jason." but she stopped what she was going to say, "OK" she sighed. "I love you" said Jason, "I love you too" Elizabeth replied. She lightly hung up the phone knowing that was the last time she would talk to him. She had to leave. She didn't want to have to get a call saying Jason was gone. She couldn't go through that again. She packed her bags and paintings into her old bright red mustang. But she left one painting, it was of the view from Jason's motel room. She was always visiting Jason and began painting there. She left that on the couch with a note.  
  
Jason~ I'm not here, I left Sunday morning. I had to leave Jason. I'd rather lose you knowing your alive then have to lose you to death. I can't stick around for that. I love you too much to stay.I know that sounds wrong, but its right. As you go through life always remember the times we shared, I know I will. You were and still are everything to me. Be happy Jason, you really deserve to be. But it can't be with me.I won't be able to take this life.  
  
Love  
Elizabeth 


	2. Falling in Love

The time between meeting and finally leaving  
Is sometimes called falling in love.  
  
Jason came home eventually and found her note. He was heart-broken and desperately needed to find her. But Sonny convinced him it was best just to leave her alone and, like she said, be happy. As the years went by Jason knew he'd never see her again. He had moved on with his life and met model Gia Campell and ended up marrying her. Elizabeth had met up with Emily's ex flame, rock-star Juan, and married him. They both still thought of each other often. Elizabeth decided after about 6 years that it was time to go back to Port Charles. She and her husband moved back. Elizabeth began to get nervous since she had no idea if Jason was still in town or even alive. And if he was, she knew she would run into him eventually. One day she went to Sonny's to ask him about Jason. Sonny told her that he was still living across the hall, but now with his new wife Gia Campell. Elizabeth felt relieved he was still alive.  
  
Now she sits in a booth in Kelly's diner,  
Waiting for someone to take her order,  
Waiting for someone to come and sit down.  
She rubs a smudge off the photograph,  
Puts it back into her purse.  
The grey sky was romantic 'cause he was holding her hand.  
He was her man.  
  
As time went by she realized she needed to see him. Juan had left her, her grandmother was sick, he was the only person she could ever talk to truthfully. But would he listen. Meanwhile Jason realized that Gia was having an affair with the Cassadine Prince. He hadn't heard Elizabeth was back in town since Liz swore basically everyone to secrecy. One day she decided she needed to see Jason again. She left a note at his door one night that asked him to meet her at Kelly's the next morning. She was so nervous waiting there for him. She had no idea what his reaction would be. She didn't even leave her name. Just a note asking to come to Kelly's the next morning. It was stormy and windy out. She looked down at a photograph of them two, one she always kept with her. She rubbed off a smudge and looked at the clock. He was a half and hour late. He wasn't coming she said to herself. She tried to hold back her disappointment as she left. Then, right outside Kelly's, he was standing in front of her. She gasped and he looked shocked. Neither said a word for what seemed like hours. Finally Elizabeth said, "Jason" Jason said "Elizabeth" Jason smiled, "I knew it was you" and Elizabeth smiled, "I knew you were coming." Both were lying. Jason thought it had something to do with business. They stood there gazing at each other. "I'm sorry Jason, for leaving you like that." Jason shook his head don't worry about it" he said as he took her hand. They felt sparks and it was as if those years in between were only minutes. As if the time in between they were just falling in love. He was her man.  
  
The time between meeting and finally leaving  
Is sometimes called falling in love.  
The time between meeting and finally leaving  
Is sometimes called falling in love. 


End file.
